School Stories
by Opalowl13
Summary: These are school projects. Can you tell me if it is any good?
1. Chapter 1

A Past for Margot the kittypet

Margot basked in the sun on her family's private beach. "Ah, I love the sun," she sighed. It was so relaxing. "Hey, Mom," she called, "Can I invite Jessica over?"

"Sure, Sweetie-Pie," her Mom called back. "But first could you get the mail? I'm busy right now."

"Sure Mom, thanks," Margot called back.

She went to the front porch to get the mail. She rifled through the mail to see if she had gotten anything. "Hey Mom, there's a letter from NASA! Why are they sending you a letter?" she called.

"What?" her mom called back. "I can't hear you!"

"Never mind," Margot said. She set the mail down then she called Jessica.

"Hi Jessica," Margot said into her phone.

"Hi Margot," Jessica replied.

"I was wondering if you could come over."

"Oh, um, let me ask."

There was some incoherent shouting, then, "Sure, I can be over in an hour. Is that okay?"

"Sure, see you at the beach!"

Margot put down the phone. She smiled and walked to the beach. She took off her cover-up and plunged into the lake. The ice cold water took her breath away for a split second. By the time Jessica got there she was splashing, floating, and having a fun time in the water.

"Hi," Jessica said.

"Come on in, the water's great," Margot said while twisting a water gun full of water between her fingers.

"Okay," Jessica said. Then she screamed, "Ahhhh!" as she got squirted full in the face with icy water.

Margot burst into giggles. "You should have seen your face," she chuckled.

Jessica slyly said, "Well, you should see your face." She squirted Margot in the face. After a free-for-all water gun fight, the two friends basked next to the dying embers of a fire as the sun went down.

"I love the sun," Margot said wistfully. "I wish it would stay out forever."

Jessica called her mom and confirmed that she could stay the night. Then they went inside.

Margot's mom said, "Margot, please come here."

"Okay…" Margot said.

"Sweetie, we have something to tell you," her dad said. "We're moving to Venus."

Margot just stood there paralyzed with thoughts of "they have to be joking" and "no, I can't move to Venus" running through her head.

Then she let out one loud scream and started sobbing uncontrollably. Her parents shared "the look". Then her mom said, "We leave tomorrow. Get packing. I will send Jessica home."

Margot let out another horrible scream. Then, without thinking, she ran upstairs. Her dad said through the door, "I'm sorry."

The next morning Jessica came over to say good-bye. They just sat together crying their hearts out. As she got on the rocket ship, she saw Jessica run out holding a flower. Just as she got there, the thrusters went on! Jessica got instantly disintegrated by the heat and power of them. Margot has been staring into space ever since. 

**Author's Note: Do you like it? Please tell me in reviews. If you like it, tell me so i can PM another of those stories to you if you do like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie woke up with her nutty brown hair in her face. Groaning, she sat up. "Time to go to school," her mother calle4d, but the bed was so comfy that she couldn't get out of it. She lay back down and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep again. Half an hour later she woke to her mom shaking her awake and the alarm clock blaring loudly." You have five minutes," her mom said," Get moving!"

"Okay. Okay, I'm up," Maggie said as she was jolted awake. "Wait! Five minutes!" she cried as wildly. Maggie sprang out of bed, got on a pink shirt and some blue jeans, brushed her teeth, forgot to brush her hair, and ran downstairs. She gobbled down a quick breakfast of Cheerios and blueberries.

"Bye Mom," she called as she ran out the door. Then she stopped. "By the way, there's a huge box on the porch. Gotta go now." She ran towards the bus stop and got there just as the bus pulled up.

As Maggie got on the bus, she looked around. There were no empty seats so she shrugged and plopped down next to a girl who looked familiar. Maggie was just so tiered that she fell asleep again. The next thing she knew, the girl she had sat next to was prodding her. Maggie got up and walked out the bus door. As she walked to math, she wondered what they were going to do that day. As soon as Maggie got into class, she got her answer." Test today!" her teacher said. The whole class groaned, but inside Maggie was exited. After a whole day of testing they would be out of school for three months! As she took the tests all day, she smiled an exited smile.

When she got home, the box was still there. "Mom," Maggie called, "The box is still here!"

"I know sweetie," her mom replied. "That's because it is from your Auntie Zelda."

"Okay, Maggie grumbled. Auntie Zelda always sent her socks. Maggie imagined a crowd of people in the street chanting "No more socks! No more socks!" The thought made her smile. Then she braced herself and opened the package. Inside was a super-shiny, brand new, super- epic jetpack!

"Wow," Maggie said quietly. She slowly strapped it on. And then, screaming "Wooohooo! "She ran out the back door and turned it on. "I'll be back by 7:00 Mom! Bye!" Maggie called. Then the boosters' started and Maggie went rocketing up. "Wow," she said again breathlessly.

She looked down as she soared above Monroe Washington. She saw her friend Ginny's house. "Hi," she called down to her surprised friend. Then she flew over to her school. She saw someone down there spraying something on the first portable. She touched down and hid behind a blue truck. It was a kid from her class. He was the class bully and his name was Jake. Jake finished up the last touches and turned to run away. After a split-second decision, Maggie leaped out in front of him.

"You're going to clean that up aren't you," Maggie said menacingly. Jake yelped and scrambled backwards. He took off running in the opposite direction. Maggie sighed and took off after him. Jake kept dodging behind cars and trees, but she kept her eyes on him. Eventually she tracked him down and grabbed the back of his shirt. If there was any more weight put on the jetpack, it would go down. Just as they were going down to the police station, a ladybug landed on them. Screaming in protest, the jetpack couldn't hold Maggie, Jake, and the ladybug and plummeted to the ground. They crash-landed in front of the police station. Inside, the police gave Maggie a temporary deputy badge as they led Jake away. "Come to us anytime you need something," he said kindly. Maggie felt so happy. She had stopped crime all by herself!

Maggie was struck by a sudden desire to see what the graffiti looked like. She flew to the school and looked at the portable. In huge bubble letters it said "Jake the Snake" with an enormous night snake curling around it. The words were purple with black dots in and around them. It was beautiful in a strange way. All around the words and snake were pink stars.

"Whoa," Maggie whispered. She hadn't known that Jake was so artistic. Maybe she would try to get to know him after he got out of jail. After zooming around town a bit more, Maggie returned home.

"You've had me worried sick!" her mom told her.

"I'm sorry," Maggie apologized. She had forgotten and gotten back home at 9:00. Then she saw Auntie Zelda. Maggie ran towards her giving her hugs and kisses.

"So," Auntie Zelda asked," How did you like your new jetpack?"

"It was great! Thanks!" Maggie replied. "But I think that I have had enough flying for one day, she added with a smile.


End file.
